ecumenistanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignatian based 'spiritual exercises'
“For us it is evident that the central idea of thePrinciple and Foundation descent of creatures from God and their in- exorable ascent and reintegration through indifference into their ultimate end which is God himself – constituted one of the most centrally alive experiences of the ‘sublime illumination’” '' ( P. de Leturia, S.J. Estudios Ignacianos''II, p. 21; cf. pp. 403-404) 'The Jesuit/Ignatian Charism, A Personal Synthesis and Tribute to Fr. P. Arrupe', ''by Herbert Alphonso SJ ''"...In this, then, God’s personally leading and directing Fr. Arrupe’s entire personal history and life, and Fr. Arrupe’s progressively deepening and openness and availability to this his God, I perceive and discern the “’Heart’ of Pedro Arrupe” – at its core, a profoundly personal experience of '''God as God'."'' "...Ignatius would record in his Spiritual Diary (entry for 23 February (1544) “I remembered the time when the Father placed me with the Son” “Placed with the Son”, then – intimate association with Jesus Christ in his '''ongoing redemptive work '''to the ever greater glory of God the Father – is the single outlook on all and everything, the life-giving spirit that pulsates, for instance, right through the Constitutions. ''In the designs of his all-wise providence, God was to 'lead precisely this man Ignatius to found a wholly new type of religious life 'within the Church – the fully and wholly active apostolic religious life. '' It is 'to this Ignatius, then, to whom we can safely turn, as to the master, whom 'God himself trained, for a genuine answer to what has been called “the 'radical problem of the active apostolic vocation” – the problem of its “living 'unity and integration”." '' '' "Indeed, if we were to spell out in its unfolding process this worldview of Ignatius, which we have only summarily sketched out above, we would see that it is the very spirit throbbing through the book of the Spiritual Exercises, such as it manifests itself in the key stages of the powerful dynamics of these Exercises: the Principle and Foundation, the Exercise of the King, the Two Standards 'meditation', the recapitulatory consideration known as the Three Kinds of 'Humility' and the summit Contemplation to Attain Love. Only, whereas the Exercises incorporate this spirit to help an individual person to discern “the will of God in the disposition of his/her life for the salvation of his/her soul” (SpEx. 1) and, through this means, to come “to love and serve the Divine Majesty in all things” (Ibid. 233), the Constitutions ''are the incarnation of this same spirit in order “to help the body of the Society as a whole and also its individual members (but as members of the ‘whole body’) towards their preservation and development for the divine glory and the good of the universal Church''Const. 136; cf. 812 – title of Part X). This life-giving spirit is, therefore, the ultimate framework for, and in the last analysis the key to, interpreting the Jesuit/Ignatian charism." Herbert Alphonso http://www.sjweb.info/documents/cis/pdfenglish/200711605en.pdf Category:The spiritualities